Unrevealed Emotions
by Reggster
Summary: A love story. Mostly about Miroku and Sango. :)


Okay, well this is (so far) the second Inuyasha fanfic I've written. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Here's chapter one... :)  
  
  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
Miroku turned around. "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome sat down next to Miroku, who was looking at her with a confused face.  
  
Kagome's face was replaced with a smile once she saw Miroku's face. "What are you doing up so late?" she asked him.  
  
Miroku looked up at the sky, examining the bright stars above him. "Mmm, nothing really.. I just couldn't sleep."  
  
Kagome chuckled, still looking at him.  
  
Miroku, aware that Kagome was watching him, returned a smile. He wanted to be alone at the moment, but it was rude to let Kagome know that.  
  
"So," he began, "why are you awake at this time?"  
  
"Oh," Kagome looked down, "well, I was just wondering where you were. I woke up and I saw that you weren't in bed, and the door was open, so I couldn't help but go out and find you."  
  
Miroku nodded and forced a smile.  
  
Kagome, noticing that Miroku was feeling uncomfortable, looked up at the sky. "So, I couldn't help but notice you acting a little odd lately.. 'Specially around, er, um, S-Sango.."  
  
Miroku stared at Kagome. *Is it that obvious?* he asked himself. "Oh, well, uh, gee.."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Oh Miroku, we all know that YOU like Sango.. Even Sango herself knows it too! But somehow I get the feeling that you just don't like her.. that there's something more.. Am I right?"  
  
Miroku giggled. "How do you women know these things?"  
  
Kagome blushed, "We don't know EVERYTHING..."  
  
Miroku laughed softly, "Well, I guess maybe you are right." Silence. "But I'm not really sure..." he continued. "I mean she.. well, er... What I'm trying to say is.."  
  
"It's okay, Miroku. I'm not Sango.."  
  
"Yeah, I know that.."  
  
"Well, you're stammering like you're talking to Sango.. Don't worry, I'll try helping you out."  
  
"Hmm.. But you and Sango are like the best of friends. How will I know that you won't tell her?"  
  
"Don't worry, you can trust me."  
  
Miroku looked at Kagome. He wasn't sure whether he could trust her or not. He shrugged, "Well, one of these days I will die..."  
  
A chill went up Kagome's spine. She knew Miroku's day was near. She could feel it in her bones. But for the past couple of days, her and the crew have been so busy searching for the shards that she forgot about Miroku's wind tunnel.  
  
"Well," Miroku said calmly, not noticing Kagome's worried face, "Before I do die, I want to tell Sango.. you know.. But I think doing that will only make her feel awkward around me.."  
  
Kagome continued to stare at him. "She thinks you're perverted, Miroku. You chase after every beautiful girl you meet."  
  
Miroku laughed. "Not all the time.. besides, I'd still choose Sango to be number one. Just because I find myself attracted to other ladies doesn't mean..."  
  
"Well," Kagome interrupted, "it matters to her.. If you LOVE her then she is the ONLY girl that matters to you."  
  
"Mhmm. I figured you'd say that."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Well, I'll talk to Sango about it.."  
  
Miroku jumped. "No, please, don't." He gulped. "I didn't really plan to tell anyone about this. But for some reason I am trusting you."  
  
Kagome smiled. "I appreciate you trusting me.. and don't worry I will. I promise that I will keep this conversation of ours a secret. I won't even tell Inuyasha about this."  
  
Miroku smirked. "Hah, once Inuyasha finds out he will tell everyone! From Sango to Naraku! You name it!"  
  
Kagome got up, laughing. "You bet he will! But don't worry, Miroku. Nobody will find out." Miroku nodded in response.  
  
"Well then," Kagome said, brushing off the grass that was still on her, "I better head back now. I need all the sleep I can get." Miroku nodded again. "Well, er, good night." And saying nothing more, Kagome walked away and headed for the little wood-made house where the rest were in, sleeping softly.  
  
*Hmm..* Kagome thought to herself. *Wow, Miroku trusting me?.. I think I'm the only one that knows about this.. Gee, I never thought he'd actually share his emotions with me. Should I tell him about Inuyasha? What I feel? I mean, it's only fair since he.. Impossible! He'd be completely shocked!.. No, I won't tell him. At least not now.. Maybe when the time is right..*  
  
  
  
That's all for chapter one!~ :D lol, well I hope you all liked it. I'm really looking forward to write chapter two. Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
Reggie 


End file.
